This study examines the effects of a sequential conjugated estrogen and medroxyprogesterone as well as two continuous conjugated estrogen and medroxyprogesterone regimens on: bone density and indices of skeletal homeostasis, menopausal symptoms, endometrial histology, and lipid profiles.